


Cover Art for 'The Six Steps of Courtship'

by Cleo_Calliope



Series: Cover Art for My Favourite Stories [22]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cover Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 02:14:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2174199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cleo_Calliope/pseuds/Cleo_Calliope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cover art created for emptycel's story, 'The Six Steps of Courtship'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cover Art for 'The Six Steps of Courtship'

**Author's Note:**

  * For [emptycel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emptycel/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Six Steps of Courtship](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1538393) by [emptycel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emptycel/pseuds/emptycel). 



> I haven't laughed this much while reading a story in ages. Thank you so much emptycel!

  



End file.
